In the Dark
by DevilK
Summary: Shizuru redouble son année, son passé est dévoilé et certains événement vont briser ses rêves de vivre heureuse avec l'élue de son coeur. Entre sentiments ambiguë, lien complexe, amour douloureux et avenir incertain, vous découvrirez dans cette fiction un univers jusque là inexploré. Pour en savoir plus, rendez vous sur la note de l'auteur. [Drame/Family/Romance]
1. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à vous lectrices, lecteurs

Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'entame une nouvelle fiction qui se rapproche plus ou moins de celle que j'écris actuellement. Une fois encore, la possible famille de Shizuru est évoquée mais cette fois, l'univers dans lequel je vous plonge est plus "sombre", plus "intense" et peut être, je l'espère, plus "angoissant". En effet, dans cette fiction je vous propose une narration un peu complexe dans laquelle je ne me suis jamais encore trop aventurée. Les chapitres seront racontés de façon différentes selon le personnage dans lequel je vous immerge. Nous passerons donc ensemble de la première, à la troisième personne selon la situation. Bien qu'à première vu mon annonce vous semble à la limite de "l'embrouille totale", je ferais en sorte que vous sachiez tout de suite dans quelle personnage de l'histoire vous êtes. Pour simplifier encore plus les choses et ne pas perdre mes rares lecteurs en route, il n'y a que trois personnages principaux et c'est dans ceux là même que l'histoire vous sera contée. Je me mettrais à leur place pour essayer de vous décrire au mieux leur sentiments et leur pensées.

L'histoire commence après l'anime, bien que certains événement passés dans l'enfance ou l'adolescence des deux jeunes femmes soient narrés sous forme de flash-back. Notre aventure tourne essentiellement autour de Shizuru mais aussi de Natsuki, qui seras beaucoup plus mise en avant dans ce récit. Un troisième personnage important fera son apparition mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment, pas de spoil voyons ! Entre sentiments incertains, situation difficiles et angoisses personnelles, le duo Shiznat sera mis à rude épreuves.

Cette fiction sera longue et sans doute difficile à écrire mais je pense qu'elle en vaut la peine alors même si je malmène quelques peu les personnages, que le Shiznat "pure" (sentiment partagés et relation sexuelle) n'est pas forcément présent, je vous demande d'apprécier mon histoire pour ce qu'elle est et non pour le Shiznat qu'elle peut, ou non, contenir tel qu'on l'entends d'habitude. Même si ce n'est pas un happy-end (aucune fin n'est encore décidée), merci de ne pas me spamer avec des commentaires négatifs sur la façon dont j'ai tourner l'histoire et la façon dont j'ai traité chacun des personnages. Je prends les remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, mais vous comprendrez que j'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir et pour partager mon travail avec vous. Les fautes d'orthographe seront sans aucun doute présentes même si je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger avant de poster. Je tiens tout de même à vous dire que mes chapitres sont toujours écris d'une seule traite et qu'ils contiennent en moyenn pages, si ce n'est plus. J'écris avant tout la nuit, le calme est appréciable dans ses moments là surtout que je n'aime pas être dérangée quand l'inspiration me viens. Bref, écrire plus de 5 pages d'un coup me demande quelques heures de travail (surtout que je réfléchis beaucoup à mes tournures de phrases et qu'au final je simplifie = perte de temps je sais .. )

Avant d'entamer cette histoire, j'ai longuement réfléchis et décidée de la soumettre à un "juge" pour savoir si oui ou non je devais me lancer. Fan de Shiznat depuis longtemps, je pense que ma compagne est une source sûr à ce sujet. La réponse est donc toute trouvée puisque je vous partage aujourd'hui le fruit de quelques nuits blanches. Encore une fois, j'apprécie fortement votre soutien et votre fidélité même si dans le milieu de l'écriture, ma réputation ne fait pas forcément d'éloges sur ma rapidité, ni sur la finalité de mes œuvres.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos questions en commentaires si jamais vous en avez. J'entends par là, tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'histoire : détails qui semble ne pas coller ou certains événements qui ne s'emboîtent pas avec l'histoire principale de l'anime. Logiquement, j'ai pensé à tout mais ne sait-on jamais.

Sur cette note, je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire.

Bonne lecture,

Lisez, appréciez (ou non) et surtout, commentez ! Vos impressions sont très importantes alors s'il vous plaît, laissez un petit commentaire c'est toujours appréciable de voir qu'on ne travail pas pour rien.

Amicalement,

DevilK.

Ps : Il est évident que je ne possède rien à part le personnage importé pour l'histoire. L'univers de Mai-HiME ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de SUNRISE. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. Je le note quand même pour évitez tout problème ! XD


	2. Chapitre 1

**Fanfiction Shiznat **

**In the Dark**

_**CHAPITRE 1 **_

_**Une nouvelle année commence ~ La présidente redouble !**_

Loin de l'agitation euphorique des étudiants et surtout, loin de son fan club, une jolie brune attendait patiemment à l'ombre d'un cerisier. Dans le parc en fleur de Fûuka, loin des rires et de l'écho, Shizuru se sentait sereine. Cette nouvelle année en perspective lui promettait un nouveau départ. L'occasion rêver pour elle de reprendre sa relation avec une certaine louve solitaire sur de bonnes bases. Plus de mensonges, plus d'artifices, elle serait elle-même. Son amie avait plus ou moins accepter ses sentiments, ou tout du moins, elle les avait comprises et même si elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec, la situation était beaucoup moins catastrophique qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au départ.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme n'entendait pas des bruits de pas se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

« Shizuru »

La Présidente ouvrit les yeux dans la surprise et se retourna. Qui avait bien pu la prendre de court de cette façon ?

« Tu rêvasse encore, Shizuru. »

Se tenant devant elle, une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux aussi vert et profond qu'une foret la regardait avec un sourire sur le visage. Difficile de ne pas la reconnaître, une seule personne répondait à cette description et Shizuru était plus que ravi que la jeune fille vienne jusqu'ici la chercher. Lui rendant son sourire, et soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse que d'elle, la jolie brune se permit de retourner à son occupation : regarder avec émerveillement les fleurs s'agiter au gré de la brise.

« C'est très impoli de surprendre les gens de cette façon, Na-tsu-ki. »

La dite Natsuki soupira avec amusement et resta derrière la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de te laisser surprendre comme ça. Qu'il y a t-il de si intéressant pour que ton attention en sois toute absorbée ? »

Shizuru se contenta de rire sous cape, Natsuki n'était vraiment pas aussi fleur bleue qu'elle pour s'émerveiller devant des choses simple de la nature. Mais peut être que ce sont toute ses petites choses qui rendent sa rebelle unique et si chère à son cœur.

« Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? Elles font de leur mieux pour éclore et se donnent beaucoup de mal pour que quelqu'un les remarquent. »

« J'imagine que tu as raison mais pourquoi interdire l'accès au jardin dans ce cas ? Si tout le monde pouvait y venir, chacun y trouveraient sans doute le même émerveillement que toi. »

Gracieusement, la Présidente du Conseil se leva. Elle savait bien que la raison n'était pas aussi évidente à première vue. C'est vrai après tout, un beau jardin fleuris comme celui-ci en ferait rêver plus d'un. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa petite Natsuki dans l'ignorance, alors armée de son plus beau sourire et son air taquin, Shizuru se retourna vers la rebelle, plus radieuse que jamais.

« Ara, c'est pour éviter que des petites filles égarées comme ma petite Natsuki ne viennent arracher ses belles fleurs voyons ! »

Aussitôt, la rebelle se mit à rougir furieusement, sachant très bien à quelle situation embarrassante son amie faisait référence. Visiblement ravie de l'effet produit, le kaichou posa sa main sur sa bouche et souris de toute ses dents. En toute discrétion bien sur !

La rebelle de son cotés, et bien qu'embarrassée par un tel souvenir, s'avoua vaincue pour cette fois. Mais Shizuru n'avait pas encore révélé le véritable motif d'une telle mesure.

« Les jolies fleurs attirent toujours la contemplation. Une personne sensible à son charme, en viendrait parfois à la cueillir pour l'offrir à l'élu de son cœur sans savoir qu'en faisant cela, il mettrait fin à cette courte vie qui finirait par fanée très vite et perdre toute la beauté qui donnait tant envie de la cueillir. Si tout le monde faisait cela alors le jardin serait vite dépourvue de jolie fleur à regarder et il n'en resterait plus qu'un triste paysage. Alors qu'en restant à l'écart, Mashiro-sama le préservait de ce triste sort. »

Natsuki resta sans voix en instant, elle savait son amie sensible aux charmes de la nature mais de là à veiller secrètement sur ce que la directrice avait laissé, probablement pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, la rebelle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à tans de couleurs, de parfum et de fleurs différentes ici réunis. Ce lieu était spéciale pour les deux étudiantes, c'est dans cette allé que Natsuki rencontra Shizuru pour la première fois. Bien qu'elle se doute que celle-ci la regardait toujours de loin, jamais la brune n'avait trouver le moment idéal pour l'approcher sans avoir une horde de fan aux derrières jusqu'à cet après midi là.

« Bien, et si nous y allions maintenant ? J'imagine que toute la foule attends impatiemment le discours que Yukino-san m'a écrit. »

Déjà prête à partir, la Présidente retourna les talons pour prendre le chemin inverse à sa venue.

« Attends Shizuru »

Fouillant dans sa poche, la rebelle sortit un petit paquet pour le tendre à son amie qui ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Maladroite comme jamais, Natsuki commençait déjà à rougir alors que la brune n'avait pas encore ouvert son cadeau.

« Félicitation ... pour ta réélection et aussi ... Eh bien, tu sais ... pour te remercier ... de tout le reste. »

Heureuse comme jamais, la brune s'empressa de déballer son paquet pour y découvrir un porte bonheur gravé de leur nom. Touchée par le geste de son amie, Shizuru osa le rapprochement sans pour cela aller plus loin. Elle posa simplement sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne en serrant l'objet prés de son cœur. Natsuki ne cessera donc jamais de la surprendre.

« Le vendeur assure qu'il te portera chance, amour et fortune même si tu n'en à pas réellement besoin. »

A ces derniers mots et bien que Natsuki les ai prononcer sur le ton de l'amusement, Shizuru ne dit rien. Pour elle tout est relatif, une question de point de vue mais inutile de s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Natsuki était là, avec elle, le corps et le cœur plus proche que jamais. L'année s'annonçait vraiment prometteuse pour semer la graine de l'amour dans le jardin secret de la rebelle. Vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

Un mois après son tête à tête avec Natsuki dans le parc, la Présidente avait fait la connaissance de ses nouveaux camarade de classe et de ses professeurs. Bien qu'élever au rang d'élève modèle, cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de faire quelques « extra ». Seule dans son bureau, la belle Shizuru s'ennuyait. Bien qu'elle est fait le choix de redoubler sur un coup de tête, elle se demandait vraiment si elle n'avait pas dit ça à la hâte. Rester proche de Natsuki était important pour elle mais cela voulait aussi dire, travailler avec de nouveau étudiant au conseil. Reito n'était plus là, personne ne venait prendre le thé avec elle à part lui et bizarrement, Haruka lui manquait aussi. Cette blonde folle furieuse à large front était plus proche de Shizuru qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Bien que Yukino fasse de l'excellent travail, elle n'avait pas le caractère de son amie et la brune n'éprouvait pas la même envie pour lui déléguer tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire. A la place, elle avait une vice-présidente, gentille certes, mais pas amatrice de thé comme Reito. La pauvre Shizuru se sentait bien seule face à ces changements. Mais le jeu en valait bien la chandelle non ? La belle Shizuru en était certaine, aucun sacrifice n'est trop dure pour sa belle Natsuki. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, la brune était un peu déçut de ne pas être sa camarade de classe, elle qui espérait tans se retrouver assise à ses cotés. C'est bien pour cette raison que cette année encore, elle n'allait pas être beaucoup présente en cours. Être au conseil lui donne une bonne excuse et aucun professeur ne s'était encore plein car malgré cela, la jeune femme avait des notes tout à fait convenable. Peut être parce qu'Haruka lui laissait l'occasion involontaire de prendre des notes sur les cours qu'elle avait manqués ?

Trois léger « toc » à la porte sortit la belle de ses pensées.

« Entrer »

La silhouette de Yukino se dessina peu à peu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Kaichou, une lettre pour vous. »

Une lettre ? Mais de qui ? Curieuse, la présidente se leva pour prendre l'enveloppe de papier. Elle remercia la coursière avant de refermer la porte et de s'asseoir pour commencer sa lecture.

" Shizuru,

Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu te porte bien et que je n'écris pas cette lettre un peu tard. Si mes souvenirs sont exact, tu devrais avoir quitter le lycée maintenant ou que tu entame ta dernière année ? J'espère que quelqu'un arrivera à te faire parvenir ma lettre si jamais tu n'es plus à Fûuka. Quoiqu'il en soit, notre dernière correspondance remonte à quelques temps à présent et comme je ne reste que très peu de temps au même endroit, j'ai penser qu'il serait bon de t'informer de ma situation. Je vais bien et le travail me prends presque tout mon temps. Les clients ne se bousculent pas au portillon mais les chantiers sur lesquels je me rends sont -"

« Shizuru ? »

Prise de court, la présidente sursauta légèrement. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Natsuki se tenait là, l'air incertaine. Shizuru avait les yeux luisant, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer et le visage rougit.

« J'ai frapper plusieurs fois mais comme je n'avais aucunes réponses ... Est-ce que ça vas ? »

La brune replia la lettre rapidement avant de la rangée dans son sac, se reprenant par la même occasion.

« H-Hai .. Est-ce que ma petite Natsuki à besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »

Intriguée par le comportement de son amie, la rebelle se demandait bien d'où venait la mystérieuse lettre et surtout, de qui était-elle.

« Pas vraiment .. La sonnerie vient de retentir et je me demandais simplement si tu voulais rentrer avec moi aux dortoirs. »

La brune accepta volontiers l'offre et n'avais visiblement pas envie d'aborder le sujet de la fameuse lettre, elle continua simplement d'être la même Shizuru, taquine et espiègle. A croire que l'événement survenu dans son bureau n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais la rebelle n'allait pas commencé à questionner son amie, se disant que si celle-ci avait envie d'en parler, elle ferait le moment venue. Cependant, cet incident éveilla quelques questionnement chez Natsuki. La brune n'avait jamais rien dévoiler à son sujet, son passé où son enfance par exemple. Ce qui était d'autant plus curieux, c'est qu'elle savait tout de la rebelle mais qu'elle, ne savait rien ou presque de son amie.

« Shizuru ? J'aimerais te poser une question, je peux venir en discuter dans ton dortoir ? »

La jeune femme, surprise et un peu excitée par cette demande, était loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Fanfiction Shiznat **

**In the Dark**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2 **_

_**Un moment d'intimité ~ Quoi, une autre femme tu dis ?!**_

* * *

_**x**_

Avec grâce et élégance, Shizuru montrait la voix vers son dortoir. Natsuki la suivait tranquillement, consciente que les autres étudiantes du dortoir les regardaient en faisant des messes basses. Une attitude qui irritait la rebelle au plus haut point, contrairement à la brune qui n'y faisait absolument pas attention. _Sûrement une question d'habitude_, se disait-elle. Mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Natsuki ne pouvait pas faire comme si ce qu'elle entendait par ci et là ne la touchait pas. Fréquenter la brune n'avait fait qu'accroître sa popularité, déjà florissante, et le fait d'être devenue proche d'elle avait déchaîné les foules. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, la Princesse des Glaces aurait une liaison plus qu'amicale avec la Princesse de Fuuka. Balivernes ! Natsuki aimait Shizuru certes, mais elle avait été clair sur ses sentiments envers elle non ? N'avait-elle pas été clair en disant qu'elle appréciait son amour mais qu'elle n'était pas prête à le retourner ? _**Pas prête**_, ne veux pas dire qu'elle n'_**allait pas**_ le faire plus tard ? La rebelle se crispait à la réalisation. Avait-elle été ambiguë dans sa déclaration, au point de laisser une lueur d'espoir ? Non seulement à son amie mais aussi aux fanclubs dérangés qui alimentaient grassement les rumeurs sur sa relation avec elle. Un poids énorme semblait être tomber sur ses épaules d'un coup, la pauvre Natsuki sentait maintenant une épée Damoclès la menaçant dangereusement de tomber à tout moment sur sa tête. Un sentence pour son manque de précision dans ses intentions ? Non, elle avait hésité longuement avant de donner une réponse à la brune. Avait-elle trop hésité ? Assez pour ne pas s'exprimer clairement et simplement ? Mais elle n'hésitait pas en disant qu'elle aimait la brune ? Elle l'aimait c'est certain, mais quel genre d'amour ? De l'affection pur et simple, ou un amour ardent qui ferait vibrer n'importe quel amant pour sa belle ? Natsuki ne savait plus, réfléchir devenait difficile à mesure qu'elle se questionnait sur ses propres paroles à se moment là. Finalement, elle était revenue au point de départ. Devrait-elle en discuter avec Shizuru ? Non, ça risquerait de briser son amie encore plus si elle avait effectivement été ambiguë. Mais que faire alors ?

« Natsuki ? »

Sortie de ses pensées par la voix de son amie, Natsuki leva les yeux vers la brune qui l'attendait avec un sourire devant la porte de son dortoir. Mais malgré son sourire, la rebelle pouvait voir clairement l'inquiétude et d'autres sentiments dans les yeux de cette dernière. Elle était visiblement trop occupée à se poser des tonnes de question, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

Encore pensive, Natsuki entra dans la chambre de la présidente qui lui proposa de s'asseoir en attendant qu'elle prépare du thé. La rebelle n'en était pas spécialement friande mais partager une tasse de thé avec son amie de temps en temps ne lui faisait pas de mal.

« Une amie hein … ? »

La rebelle posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'air songeur et encore plongée dans ses réflexions. Quelle inconscience, vraiment … La pensée murmurée par la jeune fille n'était pas passer inaperçu, les oreilles de Shizuru avaient tout entendus. La brune se demandait bien si elle devait interroger la rebelle ou simplement laissé couler. Difficile de trancher quand l'envie de taquiner la Princesse des Glaces se faisait lourdement ressentir. Impossible de passer à coté de l'occasion quand elles étaient seules, n'est-ce pas Shizuru-sama ? Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, la brune entra dans le salon avec un plateau dans les mains.

« Devrais-je ... »

Elle posa les gâteaux et le nécessaire de thé sur la petite table basse, son regard flamboyant axé sur la jeune fille assise dans son canapé. Consciente de la situation, le corps de Natsuki se raidit. Shizuru la dévorait presque du regard, un sourire séduisant et satisfait ornant fièrement ses traits.

« … demander à ma petite Natsuki si elle envisage notre relation d'une autre façon ? »

L'épée menaçant de tomber sur la rebelle venait d'exécuter sa sentence, ne laissant aucune échappatoire. La rebelle se décomposait sous les yeux admiratif de la présidente, elle avait obtenue son petit plaisir personnel au détriment du reste. Pauvre Natsuki …

Assise dans le canapé, Shizuru préparait déjà sa tasse de thé sans se soucier des réactions de la rebelle. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, elle avait juste envie de taquiner la jeune fille rien de plus. Pour sauvegarder son cœur de toute autres blessures, la mise en place de barrières et autres limites émotionnelles était nécessaire. Elle n'attendait rien de sa compagne, s'être confesser semblait lui avoir fait plus de bien que de mal même si Natsuki l'avait rejetée. Celle-ci rougissait furieusement d'ailleurs, mais ses questionnements étaient trop sérieux pour laisser la présidente s'en sortir de cette façon.

« Dis, Shizuru ... »

Maladroite et encore rougissante, la rebelle fixa un point quelconque de la pièce avant d'entamer un long processus de questions-réponses. Elle devait savoir certaines choses pour avoir l'esprit clair. Un comportement étrange qui alerta immédiatement la belle Shizuru. Elle posa son regard interrogateur sur son amie qui se frottait nerveusement la nuque en regardant ailleurs. Indépendamment de sa volonté, son cœur se mettait à bondir joyeusement dans sa poitrine. Natsuki allait-elle se confesser maintenant ? Non impossible, elle l'avait rejetée alors pourquoi ferait-elle le contraire ? Un léger rougissement se faisait sentir sur les joues de la présidente qui essayait vainement de se raisonner. _Du calme Shizuru, Natsuki doit avoir quelques soucis c'est pour cette raison qu'elle aimerait en parler avec toi rien de plus_, se disait-elle alors.

« Oui, Natsuki ? »

« Eh bien … Nous sommes amies n'est-ce pas ? Des amies _**vraiment**_ proches non ? »

L'anticipation et la déception se battaient avec ardeur dans l'esprit tourmenté de la brune. Natsuki n'avait pas son pareil pour la dérouter. Incertaine des événements à suivre, la présidente se repris assez vite en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses ressentis. Inutile d'espérer pour être déçut par la suite, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends cette leçon là.

« Ara … Est-ce une question piège ? Je suppose que nous le sommes, puisque ma confession n'a pas conduit à plus. A défaut d'être une bonne amante, je reste toujours une bonne amie, n'est-ce pas Na-tsu-ki ? »

Avec un calme olympien, la brune savoura sa tasse de thé et se délectait secrètement du rougissement de plus en plus sombre sur le visage de la rebelle. Elle était néanmoins surprise par sa propre audace. Mais contre toute attente, la réaction de son amie n'était pas celle attendue. La jeune Kuga n'avait pas protester, ni même émis un quelconque grognement de frustration. Elle se contenta de se gratter nerveusement la joue.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question sous cette forme. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu connais énormément de choses à mon sujet. Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à te cacher et pourtant .. Je trouve la situation un peu injuste ... »

La brune était complètement abasourdi, de l'intérieur seulement. A l'extérieur, son masque imperturbable était en place. Être impassible était une seconde nature qui lui collait à la peau, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle ne savait pas très bien où son amie voulait en venir mais avait tout de même sa petite idée sur la question, qui lui arracha un soupir discret. Notant le silence de sa compagne, Natsuki s'empressa de continuer son monologue.

« Je pense que c'est indiscret de ma part mais .. c'est un juste retour des choses non .. ? Je veux dire, si tu sais tout de moi alors moi aussi j'ai le droit de prétendre te connaître. Pourtant, je ne sais presque rien de toi au final. C'est assez .. frustrant pour moi alors que je suis la mieux placée et la personne la plus proche de toi non ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le demande, je le sais bien mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir. Pas par curiosité ou satisfaction personnelle hein ! Je me soucie juste … de toi … la lettre de tout à l'heure t'a secouée on dirais … Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler alors je comprendrais tu sais ! »

Bien qu'embarrassée, Natsuki gardait un œil attentif au langage corporel de la présidente. Le problème avec quelqu'un comme elle, c'est que personne ne peux prédire ce qu'elle pense puisque rien ne s'affiche sur son visage. Un masque impassible et déconcertant qu'elle ne quittait que rarement, au grand désarrois de la rebelle. N'étaient-elles pas amies de longue date et assez proche l'une de l'autre pour que Shizuru laisse tomber le masque et lui révèle sa véritable nature ? Oui Natsuki en était certaine, son amie ne pouvait pas être comme ça tout le temps même si agir de cette façon pouvait sembler naturelle. Avec une lenteur affolante, la belle Shizuru déposa la tasse de thé qu'elle avait dans les mains. Une multitude d'inquiétude et de question lui rongeant l'esprit, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être honnête ou mentir. Pouvait-elle seulement le faire alors que Natsuki avait montrer pattes blanches ? Certainement pas mais elle hésitait tout de même à franchir cette limite obscure de son histoire. Les gens autour spéculaient sur ses liens familiaux, et taire les rumeurs ne lui à jamais traverser l'esprit. Si les étudiants se laissaient influencer par ses manières pour lui prêter une place dans les rang de la haute société alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Riche héritière ou petite princesse nippone peu lui importait, plus ils s'éloignaient de la vérité et mieux s'était pour elle. Personne ne s'était aventuré aussi loin pour oser lui demander et si jamais une personne osait, elle répondait simplement …

« Je laisse ceci à votre imagination. »

« Heh ? »

Shizuru souris doucement et plongea sont regards dans celui de la rebelle. Natsuki était perplexe et perdue, son amie divaguait à voix haute ? Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi formelle avec elle. Mise à part au début de leur rencontre bien évidemment.

« Shizuru ? »

« Kannin na, je pensais simplement à voix haute. »

« Ah, je vois ... »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Natsuki scrutait les moindres mouvements qui trahiraient les réels sentiments de la présidente tandis ce que celle-ci regardait pensivement sa tasse de thé. La rebelle hésitait entre laisser tomber ou forcer la brune à se confier. Devait-elle attendre ou insister ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, son tiraillement entre deux choix lui donnait affreusement mal à la tête et la frustrait grandement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Shizuru qui devait aussi être tirailler entre dire la vérité ou nier une partie de sa vie. La brune avait-elle honte de ses origines ? Quelque chose d'important ou de grave s'était-il produit pour qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler ? Natsuki avait mille et une questions mais aucune d'elles n'auraient de réponse dans l'immédiat semble-t-il.

« Qu'en pense tu, Natsuki ? »

Finalement, Shizuru brisa le silence avant elle, ce qui la surpris un peu.

« A quel propos ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris ton message, tu voudrais en savoir d'avantage sur moi n'est-ce pas ? Comme par exemple, les écoles que j'ai fréquenté avant mon entrée à Fuuka, ce que j'ai fais avant ça, où j'ai habité ou encore, qui sont les membres de ma famille ? »

La rebelle était un peu prise de court. Shizuru avait farouchement garder ses informations secrètes et maintenant, elle était prête à les partager avec elle, simplement parce qu'elle avait renouvelé sa demande ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre après l'avoir demandé n'est-ce pas ?

« Hm, eh bien oui j'aimerais bien le savoir si tu es prête à me le dire. »

« Je vois. Donc, laisse moi reposer ma question : qu'en pense-tu ? »

« Oh, tu parle des rumeurs qui circulent à ce sujet ... »

La brune ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, les yeux encrés dans le regard verdoyant de sa compagne. Natsuki ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement si la présidente la fixait de cette manière. A trop rougir, elle allait fondre.

« Laisse moi réfléchir. Je me suis déjà poser la question avant et à force de t'observer, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que tu était sûrement la fille d'une riche famille de Kyoto. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, Shizuru souris mais Natsuki pouvait voir un sentiment d'inconfort dans les yeux de la brune.

« Mais tu sais, je pense que je faisais fausse route depuis le début. Comme beaucoup d'autre étudiants je suppose. Après tout, tu à une certaine prestance, tu es gracieuse et élégante en toute circonstance. Toujours aimable et présentable, jamais tu ne te plains même quand tu pourrais le faire. Jamais tu ne pleure même quand la douleur est insupportable et même si tu le faisais, tu ne le ferais certainement pas devant quelqu'un. Et j'ai honte d'être la première personne à l'avoir vu et d'en avoir été la cause. Tu es si différente de moi, l'image parfaite d'une jeune femme parfaite même si nous savons toute les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Il est évident pour ceux qui ne te connaissent pas, que tu viens d'une famille riche qui à payer une fortune pour aller dans les meilleurs écoles. Mais en y pensant bien, Reito ne vient pas d'une famille fortunée et pourtant il à plein de manière comme toi. Je ne veux pas croire les rumeurs, je veux l'entendre de toi Shizuru. A défaut d'être une bonne amante, je peux toujours être une bonne amie n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsuki utilisait ses répliques contre elle, elle avait bien compris que les images et les 'on dis' étaient parfois trompeurs. A sa grande surprise, la rebelle ne lui collait pas l'étiquette de femme parfaite. A son tour d'être honnête, après tout elle méritait bien quelques explications. Mais l'hésitation était toujours présente dans son esprit, chose que la rebelle avait vu sans problème. Elle osa le contact avec la brune et lui pris la main, exerçant une légère pression pour inciter son amie à se confier.

« Shizuru, je te promet de ne rien dire. Ce qui se passe dans cette pièce, reste entre nous. Je te promet de ne poser aucune question, je t'écouterais simplement. »

La présidente fut d'abord surprise par le contact que lui offrait la rebelle. Un geste simple qui lui réchauffait le cœur, elle qui se perdait dans ses incertitudes et ses hésitations. Elle retourna volontiers le geste et osa se rapprocher de la jeune femme à ses cotés. Assez proche mais pas trop pour ne pas empiéter sur l'espace vital de la noiraude, Shizuru osa le contact visuel.

« Et si je mentais ? »

Natsuki lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Une confiance aveugle qui m'a inciter à te prendre ton premier baiser sans ta permission. »

« Shizuru ... »

« Kannin na »

« Je t'ai déjà pardonner il me semble. Peut être que tu l'a fait sans ma permission mais pour être honnête, je préfère l'avoir eu avec toi qu'avec Takeda. Savoir que je l'ai eu avec ma meilleure amie, même sans consentement, est plus rassurant que de l'avoir fait avec un pot de colle maladroit. »

Rassurée, la belle Shizuru se permit quelques taquineries innocentes.

« Les lèvres de ma petite Natsuki sont très douces et elle embrasse très bien. »

Au souvenir agréable du baiser de Natsuki avant de mourir dans ses bras, Shizuru se sentait rougir. Apportant le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres, elle se souvenait encore très bien du contact électrisant et agréable.

« Ouais, si tu le dis mais ne commence à t'écarter du sujet. »

Assaillit par de nouvelles rougeurs, la rebelle resserra son étreinte sur la main de sa compagne, entrelaçant leur doigts par la même occasion.

« J'ai toujours penser que mes fardeaux ne devaient pas être portés par d'autre et regarde où j'en suis arrivé. J'ai blessé les personnes que j'aime inutilement et au final, je me suis isoler du reste du monde alors que j'aurais pu connaître les joies simple d'une vie ordinaire bien plus tôt. Je ne peux pas être ton amante mais tes fardeaux sont les miens, ta souffrance est aussi la mienne. Tu m'a donner sans attendre en retour et je t'ai fais souffrir. Drôle de façon de te remercier pour toutes ces années alors pour une fois je veux être l'épaule sur laquelle tu peux pleurer si tu en à envie. Si je peux être ta confidente alors décharge toi sur moi. Je ne te jugerais pas, rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me feras changer d'avis. Tu restera la personne la plus importante de ma vie. »

Shizuru ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de Natsuki mais se retenait par respect pour cette dernière. Elle voulait pleurer de bonheur et de regret en même temps mais ne le ferait pas non plus.

« Tu sais … j'aimerais bien te prendre dans mes bras pour te rassurer mais je ne voudrais pas te faire souffrir ou espérer parce que mes intentions sont mal interprétées. C'est un peu comme marcher sur un fil à 20 mètres de haut ... »

La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Natsuki se forçait-elle ? Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié, son amour suffirait mais elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais.

« Tu n'es pas obliger d'en arriver là, je ne réclame pas ta pitié. Je n'en veux pas, Natsuki. »

Froissée par la réponse de son amie, la rebelle ne réfléchis pas et se contenta d'agir naturellement. Elle enroula un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, comblant l'écart entre leur deux corps. Un geste qui laissa la présidente sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. La noiraude était plus qu'audacieuse aujourd'hui. Mais ses gestes amicaux lui brisaient encore le cœur. Si Natsuki ne l'aimait vraiment pas comme une amante potentielle et ne la voyait pas comme tel alors leur relation était condamné d'avance. Shizuru aimerait toujours Natsuki, qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Si je ne voulait pas te serrer dans mes bras, je ne le ferais pas. Et ne dis pas que j'ai pitié de toi parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste envie de le faire mais si tu n'aime pas, je peux tout aussi bien rester à ma place. »

Le ton agacée dans la voix de Natsuki indiquait clairement à la brune qu'elle risquait la chute si elle ne prenait pas garde à ses prochains mouvements. Un avertissement bien enregistré par la présidente.

« Tu as raison, kannin na Natsuki. C'est juste que, tu es si affectueuse aujourd'hui … C'est très déroutant, tu comprends ? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Je suis satisfaite d'être toujours ton amie la plus proche mais mon cœur ne pas s'empêcher de vouloir et d'espérer plus quand tu me prends des tes bras de cette façon. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir t'approcher d'aussi prêt sans que tu ne me fuis et pourtant .. pourtant je- »

Shizuru ne pouvait pas en dire plus, ses épaules tremblaient à mesure que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et se maudissait pour ne pas savoir le faire. Elle ne voulait pas que Natsuki s'éloigne parce qu'elle était la cause de ses pleures. Elle s'y attendait, d'une minute à l'autre la rebelle la priverait de sa présence en prétextant devoir partir et elle se retrouverait seule avec ses sanglots trop longtemps refoulés. Elle s'y était préparé mais la solitude n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Mais contre toutes attentes, elle sentit une paire de bras serpenter autour de sa taille dans une étreinte protectrice et aimante. Une étreinte réconfortante qui la soulageait de toutes ses larmes qu'elle n'avait pas verser avant. Natsuki dégageait une chaleur confortable et elle sentait divinement bon. Elle était douce et attentionnée, une facette de sa personnalité qui incitait encore plus la présidente à tomber amoureuse d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas en profiter mais elle l'avait tellement souhaité qu'elle se blottit d'avantage contre la rebelle et laissa ses sanglots l'emporter sur le reste. La tête enfouis dans le creux de son cou, la présidente était aux anges. Ses mains fermement agrippés au pull de Natsuki, Shizuru s'y accrochait comme si il s'agissait de son unique bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'une mer déchaînée. Ses pleures ne s'arrêtaient plus, son cœur saignait, marqué au fer d'une passion à sens unique. Malgré ses larmes, la présidente répétait le nom de son premier amour comme une prière sacré.

« Je suis désolé Shizuru. »

Sa voix était aussi douce que sa peau, ses mains caressant les cheveux de la présidente avec une tendresse qui tuait sa camarade. Furieuse contre elle-même, la Princesse des Glaces n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler et enroula le corps de la brune dans une étreinte affectueuse. Elle savait que son geste ne ferait que briser son cœur d'avantage mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Voir Shizuru verser de vrai larmes lui brisait le cœur à elle aussi, elle voulait tellement soulager la brune de sa peine mais comment faire si elle en était la cause. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Shizuru, pour rien au monde elle ne le voudrait. Cette femme était tout ce qu'elle avait, la seule qu'elle aimait. Peut être pas de la même façon, mais elle l'aimait quand même.

« Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi même si je le devrais. Je te fais souffrir encore une fois alors que mes intentions sont tout l'opposé. Je ne veux pas vivre si tu n'es pas à coté de moi. Je suis égoïste et je le sais mais je t'aime à ma façon Shizuru ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon amour pour toi n'est pas le même, je ne sais vraiment pas. Si j'étais un homme alors peut-être que je pourrais t'aimer comme un amant le ferait mais je n'en serais jamais un et tu ne m'aurais jamais aimé. »

Le cœur de Shizuru se brisait de toute part, comment Natsuki pouvait-elle être aussi cruel ? Ne voyait-elle pas combien ses mots la tuaient ? La brune ne comprenait pas, elle n'a jamais réussi à comprendre de toute façon. La louve solitaire était un mystère, ses actions ne sont motivés que par ses envies du moment. Elle était un électron libre, faisant ce qui lui plaît, allant là où il veux sans se soucier du reste. Et même si Shizuru avait très envie de la haïr de tout son cœur pour la faire souffrir de cette façon, elle l'aimait de tout son être.

« Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments. »

Bien que les mots de la brune avaient été engloutis par ses pleures et étouffés par sa peau, Natsuki les avaient très bien entendus et compris.

« Mais je ne joue pas, jamais je ne le ferais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Shizuru, je t'aime et je ne veux pas être loin de toi. Mais toi tu souffre de cet amour non partagé et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais pas comment me comporter sans que mes actions ne te brisent complètement. Est-ce que je dois m'éloigner pour que tu ne souffre plus. Est-ce que c'est la seule solu-? »

« Non ! »

L'urgence dans la voix de la brune surpris la rebelle. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendus crier, la faisant sursauter. Le corps de Shizuru se raidit avec anticipation. Natsuki ne devait pas envisager une telle chose, jamais elle ne pourrait y survivre.

« Ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi, Natsuki ! »

La présidente ne pouvait pas imaginée sa vie sans sa petite louve, elle ne voulait pas l'envisager. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Shizuru leva ses yeux larmoyant pour voir un spectacle qu'elle avait rarement vue. Natsuki avait les yeux fermés avec rage, voulant probablement empêcher ses propres larmes de tomber. Un pincement au cœur, la brune posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne, reposant son front contre celui de la rebelle en fermant les yeux. Chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre mais aucune n'osait bouger. Après quelque minutes, Shizuru osa enfin briser le silence, ses pleures avaient déjà cessée mais sa voix trahissait encore le mal dans son cœur.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment prête à t'éloigner de moi, Natsuki ? »

La situation ne pouvant pas être pire, Shizuru en oubliait totalement ses bonnes résolutions et pénétra sans permission dans l'espace privé de son amie. Ses doigts essuyant affectueusement les larmes qui avaient coulés sur les joues rougis de cette dernière. Un geste qui en entraîna un autre jusqu'à ce que Shizuru se retrouve plongée dans le regard sombre de Natsuki, sa main posée contre celle déjà présente sur sa joue.

« Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas et tu le sais très bien. »

« Tu serais folle si je t'embrassais ? »

« Tu ne dois pas le faire, et je te demande de ne pas le faire. »

« Tu es si cruelle ... »

« Oui, je le sais ... »

« Mais j'en ai très envie, Natsuki. Je ne veux pas te forcer mais je ne peux pas te résister, ton corps me parle et je ne peux l'ignorer. Je t'en pris, éloigne toi avant que je ne regrette mon manque de retenu. »

La belle Shizuru se mordait la lèvre, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas résister quand le corps de Natsuki était aussi près.

« Hm »

Obéissant sagement, Natsuki se logea à l'autre bout du canapé. Son corps réclamait Shizuru mais elle ne voulait pas lui céder. Si elle devait se donner à la brune, elle voulait le faire parce que ses sentiments lui ordonneraient de le faire. Mais elle ne ressentait pas ce genre d'amour, alors que Shizuru se consumait dedans. Elle aimerait tellement donner ce que sa présidente voulait mais elle en était incapable, comme si son cœur était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un, peu importe son sexe.

Pour la brune, les choses ne pouvait pas être aussi négatives. Sa rebelle ne pouvait pas l'aimer et le lui faisait bien comprendre. A cet instant, elle regrettait d'avoir redoublé pour rester avec une femme qui ne voulait pas de son amour. Consciente que ses larmes menaçaient de tomber à nouveau, elle pris le plateau dans ses mains tremblantes et retourna dans sa petite cuisine. Natsuki remarqua les tremblement et serra les dents en regardant par la fenêtre. Shizuru ne serait jamais heureuse avec elle si elle ne retournait pas ses sentiments. Elle avait beau dire le contraire, la rebelle voyait bien que la situation entre elles ne ferait que s'aggraver si l'une ou l'autre n'éprouvait pas le même sentiment. Elles le savaient très bien et si personne ne faisait rien, l'issue ne serait pas joyeuse. Soit Natsuki se donnait du temps pour essayer d'aimer Shizuru au même titre, soit la brune devrait enterrer ses sentiments amoureux et ne voir en elle qu'une amie proche. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, 'soit ça passe, soit ça casse' et toute deux espéraient que ça passe.

Enfin maîtresse de ses émotions et de son corps, la brune se rassit dans son canapé, à l'opposé de Natsuki. Il n'était pas bien grand et pourtant, Shizuru le trouvait horriblement long à cet instant. La journée avait été longue et fatigante, la présidente était épuisée d'avoir tellement pleuré. Elle voulait juste prendre un bain et se coucher mais Natsuki était encore là et ne bougerait probablement pas jusqu'à avoir eu ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Shizuru le savait bien, elle soupira et ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait dévoiler la plus secrète et douloureuse partie de sa courte histoire.

« Très bien Natsuki, je vais satisfaire ta curiosité mais après cela, je veux que tu quitte ce dortoir. Entendus ? »

La rebelle hocha simplement la tête, Shizuru voulait se retrouver seule au plus vite pour faire le point et allé se reposer. Mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait renvoyé avec une certaine froideur dans sa voix. Elle l'avait bien chercher en même temps.

« Avant tout, il faut que tu sache que ... »

La brune hésitait, se mordant la lèvre. Inspirant profondément pour calmer ses nerfs, la présidente posa son regard dans celui de la rebelle.

« Tu n'est pas la seule femme dans ma vie, Natsuki. Il y en à une autre, qui occupe une place très importante dans mon cœur. Je l'aime peut-être plus que je ne t'aime toi mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait certaine. Alors … si tu ne retourne jamais mes sentiments, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que cela parce que je sais qu'elle m'attendras les bras ouverts si tu me brisait le cœur. »

Natsuki resta figer, un poignard lui perçant soudainement le cœur. Son cerveau avait beau traiter l'information, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Shizuru avait quelqu'un d'autre ?! Depuis quand, elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais pourquoi le devrait-elle ? Pourquoi prendre cette information aussi mal alors qu'elle ne retournait pas ses sentiments. Si quelqu'un d'autre aimait Shizuru alors tans mieux pour elle non ? Non ! Non, Shizuru ne pouvait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre ?! Pourquoi ce serait-elle confessée si elle aimait une autre femme ? Pourquoi lui dire qu'elle aimerait l'embrasser si quelqu'un d'autre le ferait volontiers ? Natsuki ne savait plus, la colère prenait le dessus. Pourquoi était-elle en colère ? Pourquoi ? Parce que Shizuru avait jouer avec ses sentiments ? Non, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Non, non, non !

« Natsuki ? »

Mais Natsuki n'entendait pas, elle avait déjà laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Le volcan était en irruption. Elle se leva d'un bond et serra les poings.

« Quoi, une autre femme tu dis ?! »

Shizuru fut d'abord surprise mais finis par soupirer. Natsuki n'avait visiblement pas écouter ce qu'elle avait dit ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous serez patient car l'histoire commence tout juste à se mettre en place. J'ai corrigé un maximum de fautes et s'il en reste ma foi, je souhaite que cela ne gêne pas votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'apprécie toujours :) A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, DevilK.**


End file.
